Minutes to Midnight renewed
by coconut994777
Summary: After thorough editing, Minutes to Midnight has been renewed for a better audience! Still rated T for explicit lyrics and angst!


Minutes to Midnight

Minutes to Midnight

A musical from the songs in the Linkin Park album

Linkin Park © (respectively)

(As a note, I own no copyrights of the music, but all characters are mine. Some of the songs have been changed to match the setting of the show.)

By: Kelly Smith

Scene 1

The Castle Hall /Bleed it Out

(The overture "Wake" is played. Macbelle comes out before the curtain is lifted, and does an extravagant dance with mostly her arms. As the music gets louder, she backs up and reveals the dock. The pirates come out and begin an almost weightless dance including back-flips, spin jumps, etc. The scene opens up with great tables with chairs, and on the side are peasants working. The king walks on, looking very drunk; his advisors come on from various areas also drunk, but able to dance)

Raphael- _Here we go for the hundredth time,  
Hand grenade pins in every line,  
Throw 'em up and let something shine.  
Going out of my fking mind.  
Filthy mouth, no excuse.  
Find a new place to hang this noose.  
String me up from atop these roofs.  
Knot it tight so I won't get loose.  
Truth is you can stop and stare,  
Bled myself out and no one cares.  
Dug a trench out, laid down there  
with a shovel up out to reach somewhere.  
Yeah someone pour it in,  
Make it a dirt dance floor again.  
Say your prayers and stomp it out,  
When they bring that chorus in._

All- _I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away.  
I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away.  
I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away,  
Just to throw it away,  
Just to throw it away._

Raphael_- Bleed it out.  
Go, stop the show.  
Choppy words and a sloppy flow.  
Shotgun opera lock and load,  
Cock it back and then watch it go.  
Mama help me, I've been cursed,  
Death is rolling in every verse.  
Candy paint on his brand new hearse.  
Can't contain him, he knows he works.  
Fk this hurts, I won't lie.  
Doesn't matter how hard I try. _

_Half the words don't mean a thing  
And I know that I won't be satisfied.  
So why, try ignoring him.  
Make it a dirt dance floor again.  
Say your prayers and stomp it out,  
When they bring that chorus in._

All- _I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away.  
I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away.  
I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away,  
Just to throw it away,  
Just to throw it away._

(Lights up on the peasants)

Worker 1- _I bleed it out.  
I've opened up these scars;  
I'll make you face this.  
I pulled myself so far;  
I'll make you face this now._

(Peasants make faces at the king, but Winsor snarls at them and they go back to work. But Winsor is invited into the party and the peasants go back to dancing and singing)

Peasants: _I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away.  
I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away.  
I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away,  
Just to throw it away,  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away.  
I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away.  
I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away,  
Just to throw it away,  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

_I bleed it out_

_I bleed it out_

(Lights fade on workers leaving their shift to go sleep. Lights back up on king and his advisors. They are still drunk and remain that way until the end of the scene)

Raphael- Ah, that party using the peoples' money is so, so relaxing. Eh, Ruben?

Ruben- (hiccups) Quite sire.

Raphael- You know, although most of the citizens beg for me to lower taxes, well, we should do this next week.

(Advisors randomly agree with phrases like "Yeah, sure", "Quite", and others)

Raphael- (rises, walks right downstage. An owl in a cage appears on a small end table) Now, little Kofi, what should I do with yoouuu, you little spy!

Kofi- (Slightly hooting and hissing voice over for a real owl) Sir, please, if delivering skirt patterns to a poor mother in a neighboring town were considered treason, (sarcastically) I would almost think you were cruel.

Raphael- SILENCE, BIRD! Skirt patterns, eh? (Takes paper from envelope reads it aloud) "Beware! All who are between 16 and 40 will be carted off to the devil's keep! Run, or you will work as a slave or plaything for Raphael the Greatly Greedy. This order will begin in spring, but treat it like it will happen earlier." Yes, I would call that treason, in a sense! Thank goodness my spy Nathaniel found you before I lost… I mean, those young people lost highly respected jobs!

Kofi- Nathaniel! That boy has been nothing since trouble ever since he met you. But sir, if you want to earn respect from your people, you don't force them to do you hard labor!

Scene 2

Kofi's Plea/ No More Sorrow

Kofi- (While Kofi sings, he is carried by Raphael to the neighboring town, and carts most of the young citizens away. Nathaniel follows them)

_Are you lost, In your lies?  
Do you tell yourself, I don't realize?  
Your crusade's a disguise  
Replace freedom with fear,  
You trade money for lives._

(Kofi turns to Nathaniel)_  
I'm aware of what you've done. _

_No, no more sorrow.  
I've paid for your mistakes.  
Your time is borrowed.  
Your time has come to be replaced. _

_I see pain, I see need.  
I see liars and thieves,  
Abuse power with greed.  
I had hope, I believed.  
But I'm beginning to think that I've been deceived._

(All of them enter the dungeon)_  
You will pay for what you've done._

_No, no more sorrow  
I've paid for your mistakes  
Your time is borrowed  
Your time has come to be replaced_

(Refers to the men in the dungeon)

_Thieves and hypocrites!  
Thieves and hypocrites!  
Thieves and hypocrites!_

_No, no more sorrow  
I've paid for your mistakes  
Your time is borrowed  
Your time has come to be replaced_

(Mockingly flies around Raphael's head)

_No more sorrow  
I've paid for your mistakes  
Your time is borrowed  
Your time has come to be replaced_

_Your time has come to be replaced  
Your time has come to be erased_

Raphael- Well Kofi, I am glad you SPEAK YOUR MIND. Guards, take this little birdie away!

Kofi- (Being carried off in cage) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Raphael- (Raphael laughs an evil laugh, then coughs when finished) I hate dealing with animals!

Scene 3

Enter Cairan/Shadow of the Day

(Scene enters in town square, young and hopeful Cairan standing on a barrel yelling to people even though they just pass him by. Malcolm, wearing a patch is attempting to stop the water in the barrel from leaking.

Cairan- Don't trust Raphael! Bring him down! Save our men!

Malcolm- Cair, rest your voice, you'll need it when you talk the world to death tonight at the inn.

Cairan- I know, I am just trying to attract as many people as possible to…

Malcolm- What, you're attracting women? Well, with your clothes I don't think they're interested…

Cairan- NO! SO WE CAN BRING DOWN THAT, (sees a guard entering square) Price of ale!

(Guard walks by Cairan suspiciously, then leaves)

Malcolm- (Pats Cairan on the back) Nice cover.

Cairan- So, how is your eye?

Malcolm- Still its silly color, purple is such a silly color for eyes.

(Cairan goes back to protesting, but falls off barrel onto unsuspecting Wren)

Wren- Watch where you're falling… (Sees how handsome he is)… its dangerous to fall on a girl with a sword.

Cairan- Why haven't I seen you're face yet before this minute?

Wren- I just got here, my father and I. I mean, I used to live here but, it's a long story.

Cairan- (He acts very nervous in front of her) This is a mighty dangerous city, my lady, you don't want to mess with many of these folk.

Wren- I am quite stable on my own, thank you.

Cairan-I…I…I'm Cairan. (laughs a little) And this is Malcolm.

(Malcolm bows)

Wren- I had a brother that we named Malcolm. But he is probably dead now. My father was forced to leave him on the street with nothin' but his name tattooed on his arm. With an eye, "an eye as the midnight sky, surrounded by the purple for the clouds that accent the stars". I wish I knew him

(Malcolm stares at Wren, and removes patch. Revealing an eye with deep blue and purple. Also, reveals a burning on his arm with his name.)

Cairan- Before I was born and left on the street, my father found him…

Wren- … near the old tavern!

Cairan- My father raised and schooled him until Malcolm could care for us both. I was much younger then. Then, he either left town or killed himself.(Stares off into space thinking) Beats me! Anyway, we used sing this song to cheer up Malcolm about his eye, man, how'd it go?

Wren- May I hear it?

(Cairan and Malcolm huddle trying to remember the words)

Both (back and forth)- Okayyyyyyy, yeah, uh-huh, right… (Continue to try and come up with the words, the music starts and lights dim so they can gradually grow apart.

Cairan- _I close both locks on door and widow_

Malcolm- _I close the curtain and turn away_

Both- (Cairan sings octave higher) _Sometimes solutions aren't so simple_

_Sometimes good-bye is the only way_

Cairan- _Ohhhh…_

Both- _And the sun, will set for you_

_The sun will set for you_

_And the Shadow of the Day_

_Will embrace the world in gray_

_And the sun, will set for you_

Cairan- _In little prayers said near the window_

Malcolm- Y_our family wished you could've stayed_

Both- (Malcolm sings a harmony part) _Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple_

_Sometimes goodbye is the only way_

Malcolm- Ohhhhh…

Both- _And the sun will set for you_

_The sun will set for you_

_And the Shadow of the Day_

_Will embrace the world in gray_

_And the sun will set for you_

Both- _And the Shadow of the Day_

_Will embrace the world in gray_

_And the sun will set for you_

(Blackout)

Scene 4

The Betrayal of the King/ I've Given Up

(Scene opens back at the castle, the king in his throne. Nathaniel runs in, his expressions and tone are in a sense of urgency. Nathaniel is very skinny and pale, it is about November)

Nathaniel- My Lord Raphael! There has been an uprising in the square! Shall I send for the guards?

Raphael- Just an uprising? (Under his breath) Pathetic villagers. These tiny speeches on barrels aren't going to last long. In fact, that is the least of my problems. I have a new one, concerning you.

Nathaniel- My Lord?

Raphael- I know it isn't totally your fault, but I haven't had news of any of the other kingdoms! You know, man! You aren't making a great choice as "spy". Which is why…

(Raphael stands, frozen. Nathaniel waves his hand in front of the King's face)

Hey! Trying to be dramatic here!

(Nathaniel stops)

That's better. I have decided to let you go. But you know too much already, so I have decided to ban you from this kingdom from this day forth.

(Nathaniel looks at him strange, two guards and Winsor enter and try to drag Nathaniel, but Nathaniel pulls out a knife and threats to kill the king)

Nathaniel_-Wake in a sweat again  
Another day's been laid to waste  
In my disgrace  
Stuck in my head again  
Feels like I'll never leave this place  
There's no escape _

_I'm my own worst enemy_

(At this time, Nat rips away from knifing the King and runs out of the castle and onto the front of the stage, en route to the Inn)

_  
I've given up...  
I'm sick of feeling  
Is there nothing you can say?  
Take this all away  
I'm suffocating!  
Tell me what the fk is wrong with me!_

(A storm is heard in the back, becoming louder very gradually)

_I don't know what to take  
Thought I was focused but I'm scared  
I'm not prepared  
I hyperventilate  
Looking for help somehow somewhere  
And no one cares _

_I'm my own worst enemy _

_I've given up...  
I'm sick of feeling  
Is there nothing you can say?  
Take this all away  
I'm suffocating!  
Tell me what the fk is wrong  
with me! _

_GOD!_  
(Rain begins to fall and thunder claps)  
_Put me out of my misery  
Put me out of my misery  
Put me out of my...  
Put me out of my fking misery!_  
(Nat is about to slit his throat, when a sudden urge catches him and he doesn't, falls to his knees)  
_I've given up  
I'm sick of feeling  
Is there nothing you can say?  
Take this all away  
I'm suffocating!  
Tell me what the fk is  
Wrong with me!_

(He collapses in front of the Inn; lights go down as Mateo brings Nat inside)

Scene 5

Confessions/The Little Things Give You Away

(The lights come up on the Inn, bustling with dark figures, drunks, and in the corner sits Cairan, Wren, and Malcolm. Mateo helps Nat inside and out of the rain. He sets him down in a chair next to Malcolm. He takes the knife in Nat's hand and gives it to Fabiola, who is tending the bar. Nat is shivering from cold and hunger.)

Mateo- Thought you died, my boy! Haven't seen you in ages. (There is a pause of realization) You found a girl, didn't 'cha?

(Wearily, Nat shakes his head. Cairan brings over some bread and cheese for Nat.)

Cairan- By devil, Nat! Where have you been?

Nathaniel- They're looking for me! Everywhere! I need to go, I can not stay and put you all in risk.

Malcolm- Risk?

Nathaniel- It… it is too hard to explain.

Mateo- Well, explaining was you're specialty as a stable boy, what happened?

(They are all deeply concerned. As Nat begins to explain, they move to a room upstairs in the Inn)

Nathaniel- I found a job, for the King,

Cairan- You trai… (He is cut off)

Mateo- Quiet! Keep going Nat.

Nathaniel- They saw how quick I was working with horses, they wanted me to spy. Spy on other kingdoms, the townspeople, to reduce an uprising. (He begins to cough, but tries to continue talking) They threw me out for not matching the quota of news they needed, I managed to escape, but it won't be long until they…

(He begins to cough again, and does not continue. We hear banging on the door. It is Haythem, we hear him from behind the door)

Haythem- Father, come out! I need to have a chat with Mr. Nathaniel.

Nathaniel- Oh, no! Haythem!

Mateo- What, it is just Haythem! He is my son, he would not harm you.

Nathaniel- That is what you think, but he is the new tax collector!

All in the room- What?!

(Haythem barges in, unknowing of the conversation)

Haythem- Hello everyone! Father, Cairan, Malcolm, Nat, and… who is this fair lady?

(He reaches for Wren's hand to kiss it, but Wren pulls away and slaps his cheek)

Wren- Get away from me, you filthy coward!

(Everyone looks at her in surprise. She had been very quiet all night)

Mateo- She speaks!

Haythem- Nathaniel, we need a moment alone.

Nathaniel- No, I am not leaving, I swear I won't say anything about anything!

(Haythem grabs Nat, but Mateo pushes Haythem away)

Haythem- Father, are you aware you are harboring a fugitive?

(Mateo changes the subject)

Mateo- Haythem, I haven't seen you in ages? Where have you been? (He looks up) Why doesn't anyone tell me anything?

Haythem- Father, I have been out on business.

Mateo- I know what you are doing, word has reached my ear of the new taxcollector. I hear also it is going up again, correct?

Haythem- How did you… Nat!

Mateo- Leave my house! I do not know my son anymore.

Haythem- Fine, father. I guess I am an orphan now.

(Haythem exits in a fury)

Mateo- You will sleep in the basement tonight. They will no know you're here. Stay warm. (He exits, very upset)

(Nat begins to cough and cry. Cairan and Wren comfort him, but Malcolm begins to sing out the window)

Malcolm- _Water grey  
through the windows  
Up the stairs  
Chilling rain  
Like an ocean  
Everywhere_

Wren- _Don't want to reach for me do you?  
I mean nothing to you  
The Little Things Give You Away  
And now there will be no mistaking  
The bridges are breaking_

Cairan- _All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you  
And six feet / under water  
I do_

Nathaniel- _Hope decays  
Generations disappear  
Washed away  
As a nation simply stares _

_Don't want to reach for me do you?  
I mean nothing to you  
The Little Things Give You Away  
But now there will be no mistaking  
The levees are breaking  
All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you  
And six feet under water  
I do  
All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you  
And six feet under ground now I  
Now I do_

Wren- Aaaaa, aaaaaaa, aaaaaaaa, aaaaaa, Aaaaaa aaaa (16x)

(After 2x)

Malcolm- The little things give you away (12x)

(After 5)

Cairan- All you've ever wanted, was someone to truly look up to you (6x)

(Lights dim out)

Scene 6

Denzel Returns/ Hands Held High

(Scene opens on the dock. Much is happening. The same leaky barrel is sitting next to a platform to a ship. Nat, who is now not as skinny, walks on with Cairan, Malcolm, and Wren. We hear drunken men singing on the boat. They sing a drunken version of "Bleed it Out")

Drunken Men (pirates)- _They bleed it out!_

_Diggin' deeper, they'll just throw it away! _

Cairan- I know that voice

Malcolm and Cairan- (Shouting) They bleed it out!

(The singing stops, and Denzel the Pirate, Louis, and Macbelle come down the ramp to the dock. Denzel is drunk, but steady enough to walk. Macbelle is dressed as a boy with her hair pulled back. Louis has a battle scar across his face)

Denzel- And the brotherhood unites!

(Malcolm, Louis, Denzel, and Cairan have manly group hug and exchange stories of life in their worlds. Macbelle and Wren engage in conversation)

Wren- A ship is a very dignified place to work, young man. (she winks)

Macbelle- (Talks in a low, scruffy, drunken voice) When yer' on a ship with these boys it doesn't get less dignified than that, lassie! Aye, these bloomin' scumbags are the maddest in all the seas, but brothers we will forever hail as!

Wren- How long will you be staying at port?

Macbelle- Until the bloody king has released these folks from their prisons, that when! (She stutters, but catches herself before she falls over) Coulda' used less rum.

Wren- Maybe they'll be done by high noon

Macbelle- I expect not, but we'll reel 'em over to the Inn before long.

(The men break from their "man group hug")

Denzel- We 'eard you were in a scrap o' trouble and wanted to make sure old Raphie hasn't turned little Cairan into a deadman! (He laughs hardy and pirate-like) We'll have a reunion like no other!

(The stage is lit instantly with blue to create a night feeling. Ensembles bring on lanterns. A dummy to look like the King is brought on. Denzel hands Louis a sword)

Denzel- (Much more drunk sounding, pronounces "celebrate" as "kelabrate", and makes other incorrect pronunciations) Today, my lads and lassies, we celebrate the graduation of Louis, a fine apprentice, who will fight until the rum is gone!

(Music begins as the sword is given to Louis)

_Project my  
voice up louder I got to say somethin.  
Lightweights step it aside when we come in  
Feel it in your chest, the syllables get pumpin  
People on the street they panic and start running.  
Words on loose leaf sheet complete coming.  
I jump in my mind and summon the rhyme I'm dumping.  
Healing the blind I promise to let the sun in  
Sick of the dark ways we march to the drum and  
Jump when they tell us that they wanna to see jumping.  
Fk that, I wanna see some fist pumping.  
risk something, take back what's yours  
say something that you know they might attack you for  
cause I'm sick of being treated like I have before  
like it's stupid standing for what I'm standing for.  
Like this war's really just a different brand of war.  
Like it doesn't cater to rich and abandon poor.  
Like they understand you in the after you just met, when you  
can't put rum in your tank, and these fkers are  
laughing their way to the bank, mash in a wreck  
asking you to have compassion, and have some respect  
for a leader so nervous in an obvious way  
Stuttering and mumbling for reform to start to delay  
and the rest of the world watching at the end of the day  
in the main room laughing like "what did he say?"_

All- _Amen, Amen, Amen, Amen, Amen_

Louis_- In my quarters, I am hearing, I am not laughing,  
Cause when it gets tense I know what might happen  
The world is cold, the bold men take action  
have to react or get blown into fractions.  
Ten years old, it's something to see,  
another kid my age drunk under a steeple,  
taken and bound, and found later under a tree,  
I wonder if he had thought the next one could be me_

_Do you see, the soldiers, they're out today they  
Brush the dust from bulletproof vests away.  
It's ironic, at times like this you pray,  
but a disease blew the mosque up yesterday.  
There's disease on the boats, inns, roads,  
inside your market, your shops, your clothes,  
My friends, have got a lot of fear I know  
but enough pride inside not to let that show.  
My brothers have a book they would hold with pride  
A little red cover with a broken spine.  
On the back, he hand wrote a quote inside:  
"when the rich wage war, it's the poor who die"  
And meanwhile, the leader just talks away  
Stuttering and mumbling for the reform to delay  
and the rest of the world watching at the end of the day  
both scared and angry like "what did he say?"_

All- _Amen, Amen, Amen, Amen, Amen_

Denzel- _With hands held high into a sky so blue  
as the ocean opens up to swallow you._

_(Repeat 6x, adding the following characters in order each time: Louis, Cairan & Malcolm, Wren & Macbelle, all)_

(Wake is played once again, and the area becomes a party)

(Blackout)

(End of Act I)

Act II

Scene 1/The Plans

(An instrumental of "The Little Things Give You Away as we return to the ship to show what had happened the night before. The portion of the cast that is in that scene does an almost mournful ballet to the music. As the music fades, they drop from drinking so much rum. Curtains close and reopen for the first scene. Act II opens at the castle. It is now February, but there has been no snow for a month. The King is deep in thought. Haythem enters in and whispers something into Raphael's ear)

Raphael- What?!

Haythem- The most terrible of uprisings! I know!

Raphael- That is it! Get those threats away from the public! If they will start the fight against their king, we must grab the weed by its root! NOW! (Haythem leaves in a hurry. Raphael is left alone) Do not kill them until I give my mark!

(Lights down on the castle hall)

(Lights come up on the Inn. It is vacant, and the Innkeeper and his wife are talking at the center table.)

Mateo- They'll be fine, they are grown men!

Fabiola- I don't care if they're 50 and a half! Those rebels will get what is coming to them, no doubt about that.

Mateo- We can only see, my dear

(Kofi flies in and perches onto a chair.)

Mateo- Can it be? My dear Kofi! How are all these people coming back?

Kofi- Because now is a time of change. Sir Mateo, your friends are in deep trouble!

Mateo- What do you know?

Fabiola- What does the bird mean?

Kofi- Excuse me, but I am an owl, not just a bird! The King has placed charges against all who attended the celebration at the Pirate Denzel's ship! They are to be killed from treason!

Mateo- I knew they'd get themselves in trouble, come on!

(Mateo and Kofi exit. Fabiola is left at the table. She sneaks to the bar and pours a jug of rum)

Fabiola- I deserve a celebration myself. Aye, may luck come they aren't hurt. Mateo is getting too soft at his age.

(New scene opens the next morning, everyone begins to wake up from a crazy night of partying. There are rum bottles randomly strewn about the stage)

Cairan- (yawns) That was unbelievable last night. Of course, that hang over isn't going to be so pretty…

(Malcolm and Macbelle begin to wake up, same with everyone else. One by one, the ensembles leave offstage or back on to the boat)

Malcolm- I'll say (swivels around until he finds a barrel to support himself)

Macbelle- I've been thinking lately,

Denzel- Oh no…

Macbelle- Quiet you! I want to return to society. Now that I know the art of liquor making,

(Everyone groans at the word "Liquor". Macbelle shrugs her shoulders, and exits off to the boat)

Cairan- Wren did you sleep well?

Wren- Well? Haven't slept better. (After that, she almost falls over, Cairan catches her. Their eyes meet)

Cairan- Watch where you fall!

Wren- (smiles) Sorry,

(They stare into each others' eyes for a while, the men from the pirate ship line up and whistle the wedding march)

Cairan- Aw, stop it!

(He lets her go, they both blush. As everyone gets ready to say goodbye, a group of heavily armed soldiers run in and grasp Macbelle, Cairan, Malcolm, Wren, and some of the pirates. Denzel hid behind a barrel and listens in on the action. The soldiers restrain the others on the ground or against a barrel. Haythem walks in acting proud and achieved)

Haythem- That is enough men, we don't want them too angry.

Macbelle- Haythem! You missed the party. Oh, that's right! You were too busy playing "King me", weren't 'cha!

Haythem- And you've been playing hard to get with the king! I guess we both have some confessions to make!

Wren- At least she doesn't stand behind stone walls to do all her work!

Cairan- What could you want with us?

Haythem- It just so happens that I have been charged by the King to arrest all of you for treason!

Macbelle- Well, treasonin' I have not done. So tell chubby here to let me go!

Haythem- Oh, you are wanted by the King, you diamond among the rough. Come; take them to the palace before someone sees.

(The soldiers, Haythem, and their captives leave. Two crewmen and Denzel come out as Mateo and Kofi run on)

Mateo- Where are they? What has happened?

Crewman 1- They've been captured, sir. They're walking their apparent death march.

Mateo- NO!

Denzel (mockingly) YES!

(Mateo stares at him with a look of disinterest. He runs off with Kofi)

Mateo- How far are they?

Crewman 2- Naught but half way. You'll never make it in time.

Mateo- Kofi, go and see what is happening. But keep hidden.

(Mateo reappears onstage. He is filled with anger and loss. He grabs Denzel by the collar)

Mateo- How could you let this happen? I told you to look after them?

Denzel- There was nothing I could really do. What did you want me to do, turn myself in?

Mateo- At least some of my friends won't put themselves in jeopardy. Come on, the Mrs. is waiting at the Inn.

(The four of them exit)

(Blackout)

Scene 2

Charges and Consequences/ In Between

(Lights up in the hall. We are back with Haythem and the soldiers dragging in the "criminals")

Raphael- Welcome! Hope you enjoy your brief stay here. (Notices Macbelle) Ah! My pet! A lady with your beauty sure has changed now, hasn't she?

Macbelle- Save your sweet-talk, Goliath.

Raphael- Still a sense of humor. Lovely! Bring her upstairs, tell the maids to have her pampered against her will. (The soldiers obey) And you all get the special treatment. (Notices Wren) Who is this? I have never seen this face before (He attempts to touch her face, but she tries to bite him) Testy, this one. But she is of no need. Lock her out. (The soldiers obey) Back to you. Throw these outcasts into the dungeon. Keep constant watch, they are tricky.

(As the rest of them are brought to the dungeon, Cairan speaks out)

Cairan- We will break away, you know it.

Raphael- Ha! I will laugh at your pitiful attempt when you try!

Malcolm- (whispers to Cairan) No use arguing with a lazy, fat lion such as a king!

Cairan- (Yells out) He will always be a fat lion of a king!

(Cairan spits at Raphael, and smirks. The King becomes furious. He grabs a knife under his throne and stabs Cairan. Cairan yells out with pain, but begins to laugh at everyone's amazement)

Malcolm- Cairan!

Cairan- If you kill me now, you will have the town to call to overthrow you. (As Cairan's pain increases, his breathing becomes heavier.) You… you can never succeed. You will only perish under the weight of the truth, of what is good, of what is right…

(His words are cut short has he falls unconscious. Malcolm starts yelling threats as the rest of the prisoners are brought to the dungeon. The scene changes to Macbelle, sitting in a tower, waiting for the worst. It is night now. She hears a voice cried from her window. Wren appears in the window)

Wren- What happened to you?

Macbelle- The worst! How were you let free?

Wren- The King found no need for me to be in the dungeon. I am afraid I can't get you out of here. If he finds you missing, he'll just go searching for you.

Macbelle- Damn! I guess I'll just have to put on a show in order to get information out of him. (We hear Raphael coming up to her room) You must get out of here.

(Wren starts to climb back down. Raphael waltzes in.)

Macbelle- Oh my! Have I ever told you how… how much color enters your hair in the moonlight?

Raphael- Oh, be serious! I asked for you because I can trust you… I have felt so lonely lately.

Macbelle- (slightly confused) I'm… sure.

Raphael- I am not really the monster you think I am. I just act harsh by advice of my advisors and the closely employed.

Macbelle- Well, I guess that is what advisors are for, advising.

Raphael- _Let me apologize to begin with  
Let me apologize for what I'm about to say  
But trying to be genuine was harder than it seemed  
But somehow I got caught up in between _

_Let me apologize to begin with  
Let me apologize for what I'm about to say  
But trying to be someone else was harder than it seemed  
But somehow I got caught up in between _

_Between my pride and my promise  
Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way  
The things I want to say to you get lost before they come  
The only thing that's worse than one is none _

_Let me apologize to begin with  
Let me apologize for what I'm about to say  
But trying to regain your trust was harder than it seemed  
But somehow I got caught up in between _

_Between my pride and my promise  
on my lies and how the truth gets in the way  
The things I want to say to you get lost before they come  
The only thing that's worse than one is none  
The only thing that's worse than one is none _

_And I cannot explain to you  
In anything I say or do or plan  
Fear is not afraid of you  
Guilt's a language you can understand  
I cannot explain to you in anything I say or do  
I hope the actions speak the words they can _

_For my pride and my promise  
For my lies and how the truth gets in the way  
The things I want to say to you get lost before they come  
The only thing that's worse than one is none _

_For my pride and my promise  
Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way  
The things I want to say to you get lost before they come  
The only thing that's worse than one is none  
The only thing that's worse than one is none  
The only thing that's worse than one is none _

_(Lights fade out on Raphael and Macbelle kissing each other tenderly.)_

Scene 3

The Dungeon/ Valentine's Day

(We open up to Cairan and Malcolm being tossed into the dungeon. The dungeon is an area taking all of stage right that has two walls facing each end of the stage, and a row of bars in the back. The wall separating the two parts of the stage is at an angle so all of the audience can see inside the cell. There is a small window on the wall separating stage left and right. Stage right is lowered so that the window seems to be at the floor of stage left) They are pale and wet from walking through the basement. Cairan, still bleeding, sets himself up against the wall with the window. Malcolm sits on the wall opposite him. Cairan is not unconscious, but is slowly dying from his wound)

Malcolm- Don't leave me here alone Cairan, you're all I got left.

Cairan- (Speaks very weakly) I know, but unless we don't get out of here soon, I may not have the courage to stay on.

Malcolm- You can't leave now! Wren hasn't even, never mind.

Cairan- What?

Malcolm- Told you her feelings, she is actually very deep, you know.

Cairan- I know. I, feel the same

_My insides all turn to ash, So slow_

Malcolm- _And blew away as I collapse, So cold_

(Wren appears on Stage Left, looking lost and worried)

Wren- _A black wind took them away, From sight  
And held the darkness over day, on this night_

Malcolm- _And the clouds above move closer  
looking so dissatisfied_

Cairan- _but the heartless wind keeps blowing, blowing_ (falls asleep)

Malcolm and Wren- (Wren is singing an octave higher)

_I used to be my own protection, But not now  
Cause my path has lost direction, Somehow_

Malcolm- _A black wind took you away from sight  
And holds the darkness over day this night_

Wren- _And the clouds above move closer looking so dissatisfied  
And the ground below grew colder as they brought you down inside  
but this heartless wind is blowing, blowing_

_So now you're gone and I was wrong  
I never knew what it was like to be alone_

Malcolm- _On a Valentine's Day _(16x)

Wren- (Comes in after 4th) _I used to be my own protection but not now_

_Cuz my mind has lost direction somehow _(2x)

(Cairan wakes up, still in pain)

Cairan- (After first of Wren's part, sings harmony part) On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day (2x)

(Music fades as Cairan begins to breath heavily, gasping. Malcolm rushes over to calm him, but it is no use. Wren hears him and runs to the window.)

Wren- Cairan, Malcolm! Thank goodness you're still alive. (Breaks out into tears) What is wrong with Cairan?

Malcolm- The King decided to punish him the slow way. I am afraid he won't hold out.

Cairan- (Barely managing to speak without yelling) Are…are you all right, Wren?

Wren- Speak for yourself. I'll find a way to get you out. I have a plan.

(Wren runs off, Malcolm is left with Cairan in his arms, slowly dying. Lights dim out)

Scene 4

Possession/ In Pieces

(Scene opens back at Raphael and Macbelle, Wren climbs back up into the window)

Macbelle- Wren! What are you doing?

Raphael- Ah! She is your friend. Well that makes a difference! Come, have some wine. (He pours a glass of wine for her) Come it shan't bite! (She takes a sip. It is extraordinarily delicious. She gulps the rest of it down.)

Raphael- Now go, go see your friends. (He wears a sly smile)

(Wren, slightly dizzy leaves the room. The lights dim down on the tower room. Lights come back up on the dungeon, back to Malcolm and Cairan where we had seen them last. Wren enters from behind the bars in the hallway. Malcolm gets up to talk to her face to face. Wren is much different now. She has a dark manner, almost like a zombie.)

Malcolm- How did you get here?

Wren- How do you think? I am only here to see if you were still here. You are prisoners, you know.

Malcolm- What? Never mind all that, come on (runs over to Cairan) open the door and help me get Cairan out of here.

Wren- Why would I do that?

Malcolm- Have you lost it or something? He's dying; we need to get him out of here! It is nearly minutes to midnight and I fear that is when he will fall.

(Cairan wakes up in a daze between pain and confusion.)

Cairan- Wren, what has happened to you?

_Telling me to go  
But hands beg me to stay  
Your lips say that you love  
Your eyes say that you hate _

_There is truth in your lies  
_

Wren- _Doubt in your faith  
_

Cairan-_What you build you lay to waste  
There is truth in your lies  
_

Wren-_Doubt in your faith  
_

Cairan- _All I've got is what you didn't take _

_So I, I wont be the one  
Be the one to leave this in pieces  
And you, you will be alone  
Alone with all your secrets and regrets  
Don't lie_

(Cairan manages to stand, and sings, leaning against the wall, staring into the sky through the window. Wren tries to knock down Cairan, but ends up rendering Malcolm unconscious)_  
_

_You promise me the sky_

_Then toss me like a stone  
You wrap me in your arms  
And chill me to the bone _

_There is truth in your lies  
_

Wren-_Doubt in your faith  
_

Cairan- _All I've got is what you didn't take _

_So I, I wont be the one  
Be the one to leave this in pieces  
And you, you will be alone  
Alone with all your secrets and regrets_

_Don't lie_

(Cairan faces Wren as he sings facing the "back wall", which means he is really facing the audience.)_  
_

_So I, I wont be the one  
Be the one to leave this in pieces  
And you, you will be alone  
Alone with all your secrets and regrets  
Don't lie _

(After the song ends, Cairan collapses and Wren is thrown backwards by some invisible force. She is normal again.)

Wren- (Standing up) What have done? What has happened? (She finds the keys and opens the cell door. She runs in and embraces Cairan.)What do I… Kofi!

(Blackout)

Scene 5

Reunited At Last/ Leave Out All the Rest

(Stage opens with Wren still alone with Malcolm and Cairan unconscious. Kofi flies on, looking for them. Wren hears him and runs near the window, yelling up to Kofi.)

Wren- Kofi, thank goodness! Make word to Denzel to have his men come here and get us out!

Kofi- I will try, Mateo is on his way right now.

Wren- Well hurry Kofi! Please!

(Kofi bows and flies back offstage. Wren takes out a small pouch of water. She lays Cairan back against the wall to tend to her brother. Gently she takes out a pouch of water and holds it to her brother's lips. Cairan begins to wake up, and shivers from the cold)

Cairan- Wha… what is ha…happening. (He clutches his wound)

Wren- (Running over to his side) Oh, Cairan! I am so sorry! Forgive what has passed, I was taken over, not is control, I… (Her words are cut short)

Cairan- Shhhhhhh, shhhhh, it shall be all right.

Wren- Help is coming, just keep focusing on my eyes.

Cairan- I was.

_I dreamed I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one would listen_

_Because no one else cares_

Wren- _After that dreaming,_

_You woke, I was with fear_

_What are you leaving,_

_When you're done here_

Cairan- _So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

Wren- _Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

Both- _Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

(Cairan shudders, and his breath becomes heavier)

Wren- _Don't be afraid_

_I have taken my beating_

_I've shared what I made_

_You're strong,_

Cairan- _on the surface_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you_

Both- _So if you're asking me I want you to know_

(Malcolm wakes up and joins them)

All- _When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

Malcolm- _And don't resent me_

Cairan- _And when you're feeling empty_

Both guys (to each other)- _Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

Wren- _Forgetting, all the hurt inside you've learned_

_To hide so well_

_Pretending_

_Someone else can't come_

_And save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

All- _When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

Cairan and Wren (Wren singing harmony)-

_And don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

Malcolm- _Forgetting_

_All the hurt inside you've _

_learned to hide so well_

_Pretending_

_Someone else can't come _

_and save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are _

_I can't be who you are_

(Wren's eyes are filled up with tears as she grips Cairan closely. Denzel, the pirates, and Mateo run onstage with a battering ram and brake down the small window. They release a ladder, on which Mateo and Denzel carry up Malcolm and Cairan.)

Denzel- Come on, let's get these men back to the ship. After these guys are ready to stand, we'll be ready to fight.

(Blackout)

Scene 6

The End of Evil/Mixed Medley

(Scene lights come up on the castle hall. It is the same night, but much later. A feast has been prepared. The entire cast except for Cairan, Malcolm, Wren, Kofi, Mateo, and Fabiola. Raphael announces that he will be taking a bride, and Macbelle enters in a large, yellow ball gown. Haythem leads her in and takes a seat next to Raphael)

Macbelle- I thought you said Wren would be here.

Raphael- No, my dear, I told that I sent her an invitation to the wedding. We decided to make it a choice, remember. I asked if you wanted me to force the peasants against their will to come, and you declined.

Macbelle- Oh, right, I knew that.

(Just as the music is about to begin again, a window is blown open. Kofi flies in attempting to attack Raphael without hurting Macbelle, but isn't able to get close enough. Wren enters with Mateo, and Fabiola. They act as if nothing bad had happened.)

Wren- Macbelle, we are sorry to be so late. The wine the King gave me made me a little tipsy on the way home.

Macbelle- Are you going to be alright to have any wine tonight?

Wren- (Begins to act drunk)Oh, yes.

Raphael- You see, my dear! They were going to come!

Macbelle- Yes, but where is Malcolm and Cairan?

(The guests fell silent. A howl like the wind began to moan through the room. Cairan, now mostly healed, came down from the chandelier as it gradually came down to the floor)

Cairan- _No, no more sorrow_

_We have paid for your mistakes_

(The pirates barge in and join singing)

Cairan and Pirates- _No, no more sorrow_

_Your time has come to be erased_

(Nathaniel and Louis enter in with knives, like a March procession, aiming for Haythem and Raphael)

Cairan and Pirates- (simultaneously) _No, no more sorrow_

_We have paid for your mistakes _

_No, no more sorrow_

_Your time has come to be erased _

Nathaniel and Louis- (simultaneously) _I've given up_

_I'm sick of feeling_

_Is there nothing you can say?_

_Take this all away_

_Tell me what is wrong with me_

Wren- (simultaneously) On a Valentine's Day (4x)

(They all stop singing at once as Haythem jumps up and puts a knife to Cairan's throat.)

Macbelle- Haythem? What are you doing?

Haythem- I'm sick of it all. This brat has been ruining my plan all this time!

Raphael- What?

Haythem- (Anger catches hold and he can't control himself) Yeah, you heard me. I've been trying to earn my way so close that I become King. (Cairan still struggling, attempts to break free, but fails) This rat-hole town has actually been under my control! What can I say? Every man for himself.

Raphael- Guards, seize Haythem. Now.

(Before the guards can reach him, Haythem turns into a ghost of a crow. The crow circles the stage until Cairan jumps onto a table and lights the ghost on fire.)

Cairan- _And the Sun, will set for you_

(The crowd realizes what had happened, and how they had been lied to the half-a-year. They join in)

All (The pirates sing it as a harmonic echo) - _The Shadow of the day_

_Will embrace this world in grey_

_And the sun (and the sun, and the sun)_

_Will set for you!_

Lead Characters- _We find the end crawling forward_

_The hope the one day we'll not see more night_

_Like this year has been leaning toward_

_the last few Minutes_

Cairan and Wren- _To Midnight!_

All- (the company echoes them) _Midnight!_

(End)

**Staging Notes**

The sets are pre automated on a type of pivot, so that quick scene changes are possible. There are four sets that are of the pivot, not including the ones off to the side. The sets on the pivot include the castle hall, the dock area, the Inn, and the dungeon/outside the castle. The outside area and dungeon are seperated by a large wall, and the ground outside is raised slightly to make the dungeon more like a basement. The sets on the sides can be changed during intermission. On stage left, we have the upstairs part of the Inn, and the room in the castle tower. On stage left, we have the mine that we see in the first scene, and an area where the peasants sit during the wedding.

**Cast of Characters:**

Cairan- A young man in his 20, seeking out a way to defeat the king

Wren- the sister of Malcolm mostly works in her father's silversmith shop until she met Cairan, who found her lost brother. Always carries around a small satchel

King Raphael- A greedy king in his 40s, who has taken interest in torturing his prisoners and flirting with the innkeeper's cousin

Kofi- a talking owl who was imprisoned and starved for treason, works as a messenger for Cairan

Malcolm- Cairan's best friend whom is in his late 20s, who helps with the rebellion even though he is blind in his left eye, which is a purple color. (His other one can be any other normal eye color)

Mateo- the well respected innkeeper who is about 56, is neutral in the rebellion against the king

Fabiola- the innkeeper's wife, about 50, who is very outspoken

Nathaniel- a stable boy about 16, works for the king at the beginning of the show

Haytham- the innkeeper's son and the tax-collector

Denzel the Pirate- a pirate in his early 40s, whose crew can see and talk to dead spirits

Macbelle- the innkeepers cousin, about 32, who is very shy but can dance very well

Andre, Claude, Ruben, Rindell, Seth, Tharion, and Zephyr- The King's advisors, and protectors (only featured in the first scene. Become ensemble after that)

Windsor- The head of the dungeon, always clad in dark colors and heavy armor

Louis- Denzel's apprentice, about 17


End file.
